Himawari
by MinhPhuong
Summary: Kisshu có một nhiệm vụ mới phải thực hiện ở Trái Đất. Đó là đi tìm bộ ngọc Tứ Linh, do số lượng Mew Aqua mà nhóm Tokyo Mew Mew đưa cho cậu không đủ để cứu hành tình quê hương. Trong nhiệm vụ lần này, Kisshu gặp được nhiều người bạn kì lạ.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chap 1**__**:**__ Trở về nhà._

Cuối cùng, sau khi Aoyama hôn Ichigo, cô đã tỉnh dậy. Tokyo được cứu sống, tất cả các Mew Mew và cả những người ngoài hành tinh nữa. Kisshu, Taruto và Pai quyết định sử dụng lượng Mew Aqua còn lại để cứu hành tinh của mình. Kisshu cũng chia tay Ichigo bằng một nụ hôn, mặc cho người yêu của cô đang đứng kế bên, cậu chấp nhận là mình và Ichigo không có cơ hội đến với nhau nên cậu cũng từ bỏ. Taruto cũng chả muốn về vì cậu đã phải lòng Pudding mất rồi, nhưng dù sao Pudding cũng tặng cậu một nụ hôn đầu đời. Còn đối vối Pai, hình như cậu có tình cảm với Cô Nàng Cá, Lettuce. Mà cậu là con người khá lạnh lùng nên khó ai mà nhận thấy trừ hai người bạn thân của cậu là Kisshu và Taruto. Cả ba vẫy tay chào tạm biệt nhóm Mew Mew, rồi đi lên phi thuyền. Ai cũng lưu luyến nhau, nhưng trừ Kisshu. Cậu nửa muốn đi, nửa muốn ở lại chỉ vì một phần cậu muốn quên đi mối tình đầu của mình ở Trái Đất và một phần cậu không muốn xa những người bạn loài người tốt bụng. Dù có như thế đi nữa thì cũng phải về, quê hương của cả ba cậu này đang cần sự giúp đỡ. Vừa đáp chiếc phi thuyền xuống Mizugameza, người dân ai cũng cảm thấy buồn vì họ cho rằng các chiến binh của hành tinh đã không giành lại được Trái Đất. Thật tội cho họ khi phải sống trong bão tuyết hàng triệu năm rồi. Cả ba chàng trai đi vào Phòng Hội Đồng đề báo cáo những gì đã xảy ra trong cuộc xâm lược Trái Đất. Không khí trong phòng trở nên rất căng thẳng và ngột ngạt, thật không hay khi mọi người lại bắt Kisshu, Taruto và Pai họp ngay lúc này mà các cậu vừa có một chuyến đi dài.

Deep Blue đâu rồi, tại sao lãnh chúa không trở về? - Ngài Heddo hỏi, ông là người thầy thành thạo phép thuật và vô cùng yêu hành tinh Mizugameza, ông thường tìm cách để hành tinh trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, nhưng Deep Blue đã có một âm mưu đòi lại Trái Đất. Ông là người đứng đầu hành tinh khi Deep Blue đi vắng.

Thưa Heddo, như ngài đã nói trước kế hoạch tấn công Trái Đất thì cách mà Deep Blue sống dưới dạng con người không an toàn. Thật sự, thân xác của lãnh chúa vẫn còn nhưng linh hồn đã bị tiêu diệt bởi linh hồn con người mà ngài ấy đã dùng để ngụy trang, Aoyama Masaya. – Kisshu quỳ xuống và nói chuyện một cách kính trọng đối vối Heddo.

Có gì cản trở công việc các con không? Ta nghĩ chắc là phải có thì Deep Blue mới bị linh hồn khác giết. – Heddo ân cần, ra hiệu cho Kisshu đứng đây.

Vâng, có ạ! Đó là nhóm Tokyo Mew Mew, gồm năm cô gái được cấy gien các loài động vật sắp tuyệt chủng. Họ đã thay đổi ý nghĩ của tụi con. – Taruto nói mà lòng nhớ đến Pudding và những cục kẹo cô đã tặng cho cậu.

Quả thật, xâm lược Trái Đất không phải là một ý hay. Nên vậy chúng tay đành phải tìm cách khác để cứu hành tinh Mizugameza thôi. – Heddo thở dài, ông lo lắng cho tất cả người Mizu.

Khoan đã, ngài Heddo – Pai chợt nhớ và lấy ra trong túi mình lượng Mew Aqua còn lại – Đây là Mew Aqua, loại nước có thể mang lại sự sống, nhóm Tokyo Mew Mew đã đưa cho con giọt cuối cùng để cứu Mizugameza. – Pai hi vọng điều mình nói sẽ có tác dụng.

Ồ, Mew Aqua à? Ta đã có nghe vể nó lau rồi – Heddo từ từ đi lại cầm lấy Mew Aqua xem xét cẩn thận rồi nói tiếp - Nhưng lượng Mew Aqua này còn ít quá nó chỉ có thời hạn sử dụng được trong vòng hai năm thôi.

Không khí trong phòng nghe thấy Pai nói rằng có thể cứu được hành tinh thì trở nên sáng sủa hơn một chút nhưng ngài Heddo nói xong thì như bánh bao chiều vậy.

Không sao, ta có một cách này. Bây giờ, chúng ta sẽ sử dụng Mew Aqua. Trong vòng hai năm khi Mew Aqua còn tác dụng, Kisshu, Taruto và Pai sẽ đi làm nhiệm vụ. – Heddo nói một cách dứt khoát, ông chắc chắn cách mình vừa nghĩ ra sẽ hoàn toàn hiệu quả.

Cái gì? Nhiệm vụ gì vậy, ngài Heddo? – Taruto ngạc nhiên.

Các con sẽ quay lại Trái Đất, tìm kiếm bộ ngọc Tứ Linh. – Heddo dừng lại đợi câu hỏi của ba chiến binh Mizu.

Bộ ngọc đó là gì vậy? Ngài Heddo. – Pai thắc mắc.

Bộ ngọc Tứ Linh gồm có bốn viên ngọc mang bốn yếu tố sức mạnh trong thiên nhiên. Chính là Thủy Châu, ngọc Nước; Hỏa Châu, ngọc Lửa; Thổ Châu, ngọc Đất và cuối cùng là Phong Châu, ngọc Gió. Mỗi viên ngọc đều có một cô gái canh giữ riêng, những người đó sẽ mang những đặc điểm như yếu tố đó. – Heddo uống nước vì đã nói một hơi khá dài.

Thưa ngài Heddo, Trái Đất không nhỏ nhưng mình tưởng, nếu như bốn cô gái ở bất cứ chỗ nào thì hai năm không tìm kịp đâu ạ. – Kisshu bày tỏ.

Đúng vậy, ta cũng nghĩ như thế. – Heddo đưa tay ra, rồi một cái hộp nhạc xuất hiện trên tay ông – Đây là cái hộp nhạc thần, nó sẽ đưa ra những tờ giấy để gợi ý câu trả lời cho con thôi chứ không rõ ràng nên con phải đoán được nó. Nó cũng sẽ thu lại những viên ngọc con có được.

Con cảm ngài Heddo. – Kisshu nhận cái hộp nhạc từ tay Heddo.

Bây giờ, các con hãy nghĩ ngơi một thời gian, ta sẽ cho người sửa chữa lại phi thuyền cái đã. Thôi các con về đi. – Heddo xua tay ra hiệu.

Dạ, thưa Heddo. – Cả ba đồng thanh đáp.

Vừa đi ra khỏi phòng Hội Đồng, Taruto reo lên:

Hay quá, ta được quay lại Trái Đất, gặp Pudding rồi. – Taruto vui mừng lấy tay vắt ra cổ mình.

Đây là nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm nên không có thời gian nhiều để ta gặp bọn họ. – Pai nhắc nhở.

Tớ biết rồi. Mà cậu cũng muốn về thăm Lettuce lắm chứ gì? – Taruto nói trúng tim đen của Pai.

Thôi, thôi, đi đường dài, mà bây giờ mới họp xong, tớ mệt lắm rồi, về nghỉ mệt đây. Về Trái Đất có gì hay đâu, ở đây vui hơn nữa. Còn cái hộp nhạc thì để tớ giữ cho. – Kisshu trông có vẻ chán nản lắm.

Nào Kisshu, theo như tớ đoán, vì cậu còn yêu Ichigo mà bị từ chối nên cậu đau lòng không muốn về Trái Đất đề dễ dàng quên Ichigo chứ gì? – Taruto đi guốt trong bụng Kisshu.

Các cậu nói nhảm gì thế? Thôi tớ về. – Kisshu đánh trống lảng, nói xong, cậu cũng quay đi.

Cái đó chỉ mình lòng cậu biết thôi. – Pai nói khi Kisshu đang bước đi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2:** Ông tiên hộp nhạc.

Tối hôm đó, trời đã khuya, mọi người cũng đã ngủ. Kisshu vẫn trằn trọc trên giường, cậu cầm trên tay cái hộp nhạc, quan sát kĩ, các hoa văn trên cái hộp nhạc rất tinh tế. Đặt nó xuống, cậu thở dài, suốt một thời gian trên Trái Đất và mối tình đầu khiến cậu khá là đau khổ. "Không biết sao này chuyện tình của mình sẽ có ai nữa?" – Cậu thì thầm, rồi ngủ thiếp đi.

Bóng tối, xung quanh cậu chẳng có một chút ánh sáng gì. Một ngọt lửa, nó trông rất bé, nó đang di chuyển đến chỗ cậu. Ngọn lửa đó đang được điều khiển bởi ai đó, là một cô gái tóc màu đen được búi gọn gàng, mắt màu xanh dương. Móng tay cô vừa nhọn, vừa đẫm máu, lỗ tai của cô cũng nhọn, điều đó chứng tỏ cô gái đó không phải là con người, nhưng cũng không giống người Mizu. Cô ta tiến lại gần hơn.

Kisshu! – Cô gái gọi.

Cô là ai? Sao biết được tên tôi? – Kisshu ngạc nhiên.

Chẳng lẽ tâm trí cậu chỉ có cô ta. – Cô gái nói, giọng buồn bã. Kisshu ngạc nhiên khi nghe câu trả lời cùa cô ta.

Hình ảnh cô ta bỗng trở nên mờ nhạt dần, ngọn lửa trên tay cũng tắt. Cô ta biến mất, để Kisshu đứng đó với cả đống câu hỏi không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Rồi cậu nghe thấy một giọng nói quen thuộc đang kêu gọi, đó là giọng của Taruto.

Này Kisshu, Kisshu, dậy đi. Ngủ gì dữ vậy?

Cậu ra ngoài xem tác dụng của Mew Aqua của tụi mình mang về kìa. – Pai rủ.

Thật hả? – Kisshu choàng dậy – Các cậu ra trước đi, để tớ chuẩn bị cái đã.

Ừm lẹ lên đó. – Taruto nói xong, kéo tay Pai ra ngoài.

Kisshu vẫn còn đang mơ màng, cái giấc mơ hôm qua cậu chẳng hiểu gì cả. Có phải là cái hộp nhạc muốn nói gì không, nhưng theo lời Heddo thì nó sẽ đưa giấy ra chứ, thật là nhức đầu. Cậu nhanh chóng ra mặt, thay quần áo, rồi chạy lên mặt đất, nơi mà chỉ có tuyết và bào. Hôm nay, thật sự khác biệt, người Mizu hò hét vui mừng trước cảnh thiên nhiên tươi đẹp. Ngài Heddo đang đọc một bài diễn thuyết dài dòng để giải thích rõ về chuyện Mew Aqua và thời hạn của nó. Lúc này, Kisshu mới nhận thấy một trách nhiệm lớn lao nữa đang đè lên đầu cậu. Pai và Taruto kéo cậu lên cái bục mà Heddo đang diễn thuyết, mọi người tặng cho cả ba vị anh hùng của hành tinh một tràng pháo tay thật lớn. Pai vẫn giữ lấy nét mặt nghiêm túc, Taruto thì cười híp mắt, còn Kisshu cảm thấy trách nhiệm đang đè mình nặng hơn.

Heddo cuối cùng cũng xong, ba thằng nhóc đứng kế bên thì buồn ngủ không có gì tả nổi, mà cũng phải rướng con mắt lên. Người dân ở dưới thì cứ vỗ tay hò hét. Heddo đi vào trong nói chuyện với Pai, Taruto và Kisshu.

Ta tự hào về các con, ngày mai các con sẽ lên đường. – Heddo đặt tay lên vai Pai và Kisshu.

Ngày mai ư? – Kisshu ngạc nhiên.

Nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm này rất khó. Chúng ta sẽ phài tận dụng nhiều thời gian nhất có thể. – Heddo giải thích – Các con về chuẩn bị đò đạc đi.

Vâng, thưa ngài Heddo. – Pai tuân theo.

Ông Heddo cũng đi mất. Bộ ba cũng về để chuẩn bị, quả thật, công việc này mất cả ngày để hoàn thành. Chuẩn bị xong, tối ngủ, sáng lên đường luôn. Tối hôm đó, Kisshu lại săm soi cái hộp nhạc, nó không mở ra được. "Này, hộp nhạc, đầu tiên tao phải tìm viên ngọc nào trước vậy" – Cậu hỏi nhỏ vào cái hộp nhạc. Đợi mãi, chẳng thấy tờ giấy nào xuất hiện từ cái hộp ra, cậu chán nản, đi ngủ. Mở mắt ra, cậu thấy mình đang nằm trên một bãi biển. Có người đang đi lại, đó là một ông cụ tóc bạc và dài, cả râu cũng dài. Trang phục của ông ta rất lạ, cứ như là lấy một cái rèm trắng quấn quanh người, đi bên cạnh ông ta là một cây trượng bằng gỗ quý, lá, hoa, thậm chí là trái mọc trên đó.

Thì ra cậu là người hỏi tôi à? Trông cậu trẻ nhỉ! – Ông cụ hỏi Kisshu.

Ông là ai vậy? Đây là đâu? – Kisshu vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

Tôi là người cậu hỏi chứ đâu. Còn đây là biển, cậu không thấy à? – Ông cụ đáp.

Ơ, vậy là ông là cái hộp nhạc à? – Kisshu vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên.

Không phải là cái hộp, mà đến từ cái hộp. – Ông ta nổi nóng.

À, vậy ông tên gì? Kisshu hỏi.

Ta tên là Susuki.

Ông trả lời câu hỏi của tôi đi chứ.

Sao mà trả lời được, ta chỉ gợi ý những người mà người cần tìm thôi. Bởi vì ta đã bị một lời nguyền ngay lưỡi nên không thể nói được. – Susuki nói với giọng rưng rưng nói mắt.

Ồ, tiếc nhỉ. Vậy thì ông làm ơn hãy gợi ý cho tôi đi. – Kisshu nài nỉ.

Cái câu hỏi mà cậu hỏi tôi thì điều đó không thể trả lời hay gợi ý được. Vì tôi không có năng lực nhìn trước thời gian như dạng câu hỏi của cậu. – Ông thở dài, giải thích kĩ lưỡng.

Vậy ông nói những gì ông có thể nói ra đi. – Kisshu trở nên cộc cằn.

Tùy ý cậu vậy, nhưng cậu chưa đặt câu hỏi cho tôi. – Cụ Susuki bắt bẻ.

Hừ, làm ơn cho tôi biết nhưng người giữ bộ ngọc Tứ Linh là ai?

Vậy mới được chứ, mà thôi ta không còn thời gian nữa, đừng kể với ai về giấc mơ này đấy. – Vừa dứt lồi, ông cụ Susuki biến mất.

Ơ, này… – Kisshu chưa kịp nói hết câu.

Trời lại tối sầm, bỗng dưng một cái chuông khổng lồ rôi trúng đầu cậu. Cậu bừng tỉnh, trời đã sáng ở trên mặt đất. Chết mất, hôm nay là ngày khởi hành. Kisshu nhanh chóng nhảy xuống giường, rửa mặt, súc miệng và thay bộ đồ. Cậu cầm hết đồ đạc được chuần bị từ tối hôm qua và chạy ra chỗ phi thuyền.


End file.
